With development of display technology and increase of user requirement, the requirements on display design and display quality becomes higher and higher. The increased display effects cause corresponding problems. One such problem is power consumption. For terminals such as mobile phones and tablet computers which rely on battery power to work, the power consumption problem is more evident.